


Takao's not so lucky item

by tachi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachi/pseuds/tachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao gets over excited about Midorima’s lucky item, which turns out to be a moped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takao's not so lucky item

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by some ridiculous headcanons circulating twitter, please don't take this or me seriously.

Midorima was famous for his composure and cool exterior, but takao knew there was a wild side to his shin-chan. He could see it on the basketball court in the way Midorima would get completely immersed in a match, focused solely on his opponents and his famous shots. Takao has yet to unlock the secret to awakening it off the court, but he's always trying. The pair usually perused local thrift shops after school for tomorrow’s lucky item. The raven haired male assumed today would be no different, and began walking their usual path after meeting his shin-chan at the school gates.

“No, not today Takao.”

“Hah? Do you already have your lucky item?” Midorima shook his head.

“It’s not something you can get at a thrift shop this time.”

“Oh…ok, then where?” Bandaged fingers handed him a folded piece of paper.

“Get the rear cart and follow this map”

 

After a series of uphill pedals followed by guttural grunts, Takao finally reached the final location on the map. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and surveyed the outside of the store. It appeared to be…a bike store? But mostly motor bikes…could it be that that’s the lucky item?! Man, midorima was taking this oha ass thing way too far. But shin-chan on a motorcycle…now he was sweating for a whole new reason. Maybe driving through the open country side with the wind blowing through his hair would bring out Midorima's wild side.

"Shin-chan! Is the lucky item a motorcycle?! Is it?! Is it?!" Midorima’s lips formed a scowl, and adjusted his glasses with his index finger as he ignored the question.

"I have other places to go, I’d prefer to leave this place as quickly as possible. Takao, go choose two helmets while I look at the bikes."

"S-sure Shin-chan!" The excitement was starting to set in andhe hopped off the bike for the rear cart and skipped into the store. He quickly located the section with helmets and picked a grey one for himself and a dark green color (everything he owned was green anyways) for his shin-chan. He hastily purchased the items and dashed outside to see…not what he expected. Shuutoku’s point guard had been hoping to see a sleek, powerful and wild shin-chan worthy motorcycle. What greeted his eyes was…a moped. He groaned inwardly and walked towards his partner to give him his helmet.

"Good choice, Takao." Midorima inspected it briefly before pulling it over his head.

"So..this is the lucky item…." He couldn’t help the disappointment that leaked into his voice. "I was expecting something more…" Takao had wanted  Midorima in a leather jacket, straddling a machine with more horses than your average stable, his hair slicked back and lips chapped from the wind. You can’t get those things with a moped. Granted, the one he had purchased was fairly modern and sleek, and a little larger than what he was used to seeing. 

"Yes, it is. Now please get on, I purchased a two seater for a reason." Oh. Midorima averted his eyes and pushed up his glasses yet again. _I-I’m…going to get to ride behind shin-chan…._

"Oi, Takao. I don’t have all day let’s go." Midorima snapping at him brought him back to reality and he quickly strapped on his helmet. 

"I’m coming S-Shin-chan!" he swung his leg over the machine and was about to put his arms on- 

"Don’t touch me." Oh. He curled his fingers underneath the seat in an attempt to gain at least some stability. At least his leg muscles would get a work out from squeezing around the moped to keep the rest oh his body on it. Things weren’t all bad though, far from it actually. He could still smell the faint sent of the other’s soap and feel the warmth emanating from his strong back. And he wouldn’t have to pull the rear cart anymore. He may not have gotten his wild shin-chan today, but he loved this shin-chan too and there’s always tomorrow. He noticed the tips of Midorima’s ears appeared to be pink and a laugh bubbled out from his throat.

"Your driving the rear cart the day after tomorrow, I’d prefer not to waste money on gas." 

Damn. And then he sped off, leaving takao unable to reply as all of his concentration went into remaining on the bike and not the pavement. 

_ What a tsundere… _


End file.
